The Man from Hell
by Higan Souls
Summary: If you were in Hell for 400 years, would you keep your sanity, or would you lose it? In this story, we see the impacted lives of the people in Gensokyo when one man enters in from Hell.


The Voile Library was silent, not a sound was heard other than the heavy breathing of Patchouli Knowledge, and the book rattling from Koakuma, Patchouli's assistant, who was rummaging through some old archives in a box. "Patchouli-sama, what are all these books in this torn up box for?" Koakuma flied over to Patchouli, box in hand. "It seems you've found my old tomes, and…" Patchouli glanced at the title of one of the books. "You've also found my diary from a while back that I always wrote up the whole page full with things of what I did that day." Koakuma handed the diary to Patchouli, who glanced at the side. The pages were not damaged, nor torn, and there was not a lock anywhere on there to keep it secret.

"I never did care who read it… even if it kept my personal feelings in it." Patchouli opened up the first page of her diary. "July 1st, I had…"

* * *

I had just woke up from a 4 hour nap, when Remi asked me to take care of Flandre for a while. I really was in no position to refuse, nor did I want to upset her, so I said that I would. I went down to the basement using the dusty stone brick stairs that have been there for as long as I can remember. Flandre was sitting on her bed, with an unusual visitor. "Look, Patchy! I found a friend that won't break!" A slightly taller than me looking guy was sitting on the bed by Flandre. "Flan, you know that we don't accept visitors for you, especially if they are **_that_**unusual." I walked closer to the bed, and the man had disappeared before my eyes. "Flan, stop playing around. I know you had to have done something to make him disappear." Flan started to giggle in a little girl like tone. "He's right behind you, Patchy!" I turned around and the man was behind me, like Flandre said.

"H-How is that even possible?! Even I can't do that, and I've been studying magic for 60 years!" The man looked down at the floor when I bluntly said that. "I have that special ability inherited from my father, whoever he is. I am Signus ; son of the highest order of Gensokyo, and heir to that position." My eyes turned blank after that. "So you're saying that you are the son of the Yama? The highest ranking authority?" Signus nodded his head slightly. I can't really trust this guy yet, so I asked him to give me something that his mother gave him. He handed me a rod that looked almost similar to the Yamas', but was larger in size and was almost too heavy for me to hold with my hands. I used my magic to float the rod in the air while I examined it. Nothing was phony about it. The engraving was the same, and the rod was made out of the same material. "I just can't believe it. I mean, after all that time you were sealed up in Hell, you finally got out?" I floated the rod back to him, and he put it away in his pocket.

"It's pretty hard to explain. Mother locked me up because I was too dangerous to roam around Gensokyo freely like the others. First of all, I could make clones of myself. Second, I could disappear without a trace. Third… well, I don't really have a third, since I can't use danmaku at all." I was beyond disbelief when he said he couldn't use danmaku. "But almost everyone in Gensokyo, excluding the humans, can use danmaku. Why not you?" He shook his head. "I don't know, to be honest. I got out when Mother said I could live a life of my own, but if I screw anything up, I go back to Hell. She never told me anything else but that."

"Well then, Flan. I guess I'll leave you to your business with him, since he doesn't pose much trouble." I walked out of Flan's room and shut the door tightly, but didn't lock it.

* * *

"That was close, Flandre. Now, back to the plan. I suggest that I persuade your sister to let you out, then we continue from there. Deal?" I looked at Signus's extended hand, then grabbed onto it. "Deal. But I demand a snack of your blood right now." Signus sighed, and bended down for me to take a bite of his neck. As I slowly bit into his neck, I heard Remi and Sakuya talking outside of the door.

"Patchouli-sama told me about a visitor in Flan's room. Should I get rid of him?" Sakuya reached for a knife in her pocket. "No, no. Patchy told me all about it, so it's fine. Besides, don't you think Flan gets lonely down there just playing with toys she always breaks, which makes me have to buy more?" Remi looked down the stairs. "Ojou-sama, I still think I should go down there and check anyways, just in case." Remi nodded her head. "Alright then, Sakuya. Just don't kill yourself down there."

I ejected my fangs from Signus's neck, and walked back a bit. Sakuya opened the door to my room. "Flan-sama, are you hurt or anything?" I shook my head. "No, Sakuya. Me and this guy were just talking about all the things we have in common!" Sakuya took note of what I just said, and walked closer to Signus. "You look familiar. Weren't you in the paper recently?" Signus nodded his head. "I finally got let out of Hell after 400 years in that dreaded place. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that the paper said that you were put in because you were so dangerous." Sakuya handed Signus the latest issue of the Bunbunmaru. The front cover said 'Breaking News! Monster is released from Hell 400 years later.' "Wait, they called me a monster? I never did anything 400 years ago except for exploding one of the most sacred monuments in Gensokyo." Sakuya backed up to the wall, and picked up something from the floor.

"… Is this the missing piece of the Jinjou Statue from long ago?"

* * *

-And Prologue is done! I hope you enjoyed reading this so far.


End file.
